villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
LadyDevimon
"Playtime is over!"— LadyDevimonLadyDevimon is a minor villainess in Digimon Adventure 01, Adventure 02, and Xros Wars. She started out as one of the servants of Piedmon.Contents show AppearanceLadyDevimon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that has the appearance of a dark witch with a big hand with long crimson claws and long black wings that act as a cape. In Digimon Xros Wars, LadyDevimon's appearance was slightly altered. One of them was wearing red instead of black.Digimon Adventure 01LadyDevimon made her first appearence when she served as a soldier of Piedmon. LadyDevimon confronted the Digidestined to punish them. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, and Angewomon managed to put up a fight with LadyDevimon, but easily wiped them out with her Darkness Wave attack. During the battle, Angewomon and LadyDevimon got into a cat-fight, and LadyDevimon tossed Angewomon into the ground. Just as LadyDevimon was about to finish her off, MegaKabuterimon blocked her path, allowing Angewomon to finish her off.Digimon Adventure 02LadyDevimon returned as one of Daemon's servants. She once again fought Angewomon and easily defeated her. Arquillamon and Gatomon DNA digivolved into Silphymon and fought LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon proved to be more powerful than Silphymon. When Silphymon was knocked out, LadyDevimon attempted to kill Kari and Yolei. To prevent that Silphymon had no choice but to kill LadyDevimon with a Static Force Attack.Digimon Xros Wars LadyDevimon (Digimon Xros Wars)Added by Venage237Like every other LadyDevimon in previous Digimon series; a LadyDevimon serves one of the main villains. In Digimon Xros Wars, an army of LadyDevimon serves one of the Death Generals; NeoVamdemon. They along with the army of Devimon were absorbed by NeoVamdemon so NeoVamdemon can become NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode.AttacksEvil Wing (Darkness Wave): Releases countless bat-shaped creatures of darkness similar to Myotismon's Grizzly WIng attack.Darkness Wave (Poison (Fra: "Poison"))[[|]]]: Uses dark energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is.Black Wing (Darkness Spear): Transforms her left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy.Binta (ビンタ? lit. "Slap")ProfileA female Fallen Angel type Digimon with a high Dark Area hierarchy. Both her dark side powers and her purity are matchless, and she feeds on the living with just her lewd charms. Her special attack is "Darkness Wave", which fires bat-shaped flying objects infinitely that burns the opponent away. Her other special attack, "Poison", uses her dark energies to obliterate the opponent's own energy from the inside. The power of this attack works in accordance to the opponent's power: for example, it will work wonders if her enemy is strong.TriviaLadyDevimon is the evil version of Angewomon.LadyDevimon's Champion form is BlackGatomon.It's possible that LadyDevimon can Digivolve into Lilithmon or ShadowOphanimon. ShadowOphanimonIs the Mega form of LadyDevimon, The biggest difference with normal Ophanimon and this is that ShadowOphanimon is more powerful and also changes its appearance and becoming dark type is an angel of darkness digimon is the strongest digievolusion of LadyDevimon is very strong has more than Lilithmon power is a very dangerous digimon once not to fight till your enemy dies. when all digimons demon first appears and darkness feel his presence, hates traitors and destroyed in a cruel way, birds mistreats its allies and sometimes acts in a loving way as if Ophanimon. is also called BlackOphanimon. Gallery LadyDevimon anime.jpg|Ladydevimon in the anime ShadowOphanimon.jpg|ShadowOphanimon is the mega digivolution of LadyDevimon appears in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-n9-IFqKApk Category:Anime Villains Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Digimon Villains Category:Demons Category:Villains war Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Henchmen Category:Babidi Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Rivals Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Angel Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Sexy villains Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version)